Thrushpelt Speaks: No More Than A Friend
Part of the Warriors Speak series No More Than A Friend I knew from the moment she became a warrior, Bluefur was the one for me. The way her blue grey fur sparkled like mist on water, the way her eyes seemed to swirl in their pools, the way she fought....It was entrancing me. I never thought I could ever love anyone other than Bluefur. I thought she loved me back. But when you're in love, you don't think about how they feel. And Bluefur felt nothing for me. When she went to the Moonstone, I made her a comfortable nest, knowing she would be tired when she came back. But Bluefur didn't even know it was me! She thought Snowfur had done it. I made myself try even harder to get her to notice me, to like me at last. Half the Clan knew about my devotion to Bluefur. But did she? No, she didn't realise I was alive most of the time. Once, I offered to share my prey with her, but she declined. 'Er..no thanks,' she'd said, then dashed off, clearly embarassed. I was hurt. And it didn't help that I heard Rosetail talking to Bluefur about our relationship. '...you two would make a great couple.' 'We're just friends,' Bluefur said hotly, turning away from Rosetail like she had greencough. A few moons later, we went hunting together. S''he headed towards Sunningrocks, I went into the forest. I overheard her talking to a RiverClan warrior, and felt my blood boil. 'Nice catch,' a lazy, calm voice mewed.. I recognised his tone instantly. It was Oakheart, probably my least favourite cat. I liked socialising at Gatherings, but he was the one cat I tried to avoid. So cocky, so arrogant. He thought he was blessed by StarClan. Why was Bluefur talking to him? 'Thanks,' she mewed, sounding pleased and slightly...nervous? Then her tone changed instantly. 'Get off Sunningrocks. It's ThunderClan territory.' Through the brambles I could see Oakheart sliding off the rocks like he had all the time in the world. 'Of course I will.' Then he dived into the river and vegan to paddle across. Bluefur stared after him for some time. Why, I asked myself? She didn't ''like ''Oakheart, did she? It was against the Warrior Code! Cooling myself down, I walked over to Bluefur. 'Nice catch!' I purred, pressing myself against her. She sprang away from me, then looked guilty. 'Thanks,' she mumbled. But she didn't sound as pleased as she had when Oakheart had told her the same thing. I can remember when Rosetail spoke to me several moons later. The words sent a chill through my body: 'Congratulations on becoming a father.' Bluefur was having kits? I had to note, she had been getting quite round recently. She walked slowly, like she was carrying stones in her belly. I stared at Rosetail numbly, feeling confused. I wasn't the father. That was a fact. Over the last few moons I had learnt that Bluefur could never be mine. So who was Bluefur's secret mate? One tom sprang to mind instantly. ''Oakheart. ''Oh, poor poor Bluefur! She was going to have to keep this a secret. And I could help. I could be her friend. I could pretend to be the father if it helped her kits. She invited me for a walk in the forest and I followed. We plodded along in silence for a while. Finally, I broke he quiet by stating, 'Rosetail just congratulated me on becoming a father.' Bluefur stopped instantly, looking aghast 'But-she promised!' I sat down next to her. 'So you are having kits?' Bluefur nodded miserably. 'I'm sorry.' 'Don't be,' I replied. I touched my tail tip to her shoulder, and for once, she didn't flinch away. Thoughts were whirling round my mind, different ideas bubbling up to the surface. I hesitated. 'I could pretend to be the father if you want,' I suggested at last. I looked at her nervously, waiting for her reaction. Her eyes were a mixture of regret and sorrow and relief. 'You'd do that? For me?' 'Of course I would,' I mewed. 'I know there must be a reason you've kept the father a secret. But I know they'll be fabulous kits.' 'Thrushpelt?' Bluefur asked. 'Yes?' I replied. 'Thank you. I owe you the rest of my life.' When the kits were born, I looked after them with the passion of a real father. I did love them, they were Bluefur's of course, but I made sure I treated them with fatherly concern. Mosskit, Mistykit and Stonekit were a real handful. They loved playing, and running, and making a nuisance of themselves. I knew why Bluefur had chosen their names. She called them so as a homage to the river, to Oakheart. I tried to see the RiverClan deputy in each of the kits. They had his body shape, but thank StarClan they all looked like Bluefur, otherwise cats might get suspicious. I knew that Bluefur loved them with all her heart. The way she looked at them like they were so precious to her. They always say that you can never understand a queen's love for her kits, and for once I actuallly believed the saying. Then they went missing. I remember waking up at moonhigh to hear Bluefur's panicked yowl. 'My kits! My kits are gone!' I immediately dashed to the nursery with the speed of a badger. There was a huge fox-sized hole at the back of the nursery. I was instantly filled with a cold sense of dread, like freezing water was trickling through me. 'The kits!' I yowled in panic. 'Bluefur, where have they gone?' 'I don't know,' she answered. Her whole body was trembling. I noticed her pelt was covered in snow. Had she been outside? 'I woke up and they were gone! It must be a fox. They must be dead...' She trailed off, her whole body shaking. By sunrise, the whole Clan knew of the dissapearing kits. I lead many patrols, searching for the fox that stole the kits. Part of me hung onto the hope that they would still have lived, but i knew it was silly. We searched every tail-length of the forest, every nook and cranny, every little hole and every bush. But there was nothing. Once when we were scouting round Sunningrocks, I swore I scented the three kits on the wind, but I told myself I was being silly. They were gone, and they were never coming back. Four seasons later, with Bluestar as our new leader, I travelled to the Gathering with the rest of ThunderClan. I mingled with the other Clans, chattered to some excitable apprentices and listened to the other leaders' news. But it was RiverClan's report that made my ears perk up. 'And I am happy to welcome two new warriors, Mistyfoot and Stonefur!' Crookedstar howled. ''Mistyfoot? Mistykit? Stonefur? Stonekit My heart pounding, I examined the newest RiverClan warriors. Mistyfoot was a sleek blue-grey she-cat, and she looked just like she had when she was a kit. Stonefur was the mirror image of his sister, except he was so much broader than when he was a moon old... I looked up at Bluestar, who was gazing down at her kits with proud mixed with sorrow. She saw me, and I gave a tiny nod, as if to suggest I knew. She returned the gesture, then looked away. So this was Bluestar's secret. Two of her kits lived on! But what happened to Mosskit? I never knew. I never talked to Bluestar about it again. It was her story to tell. Everything began to fit into place. The kits' scents on the breeze, Bluefur covered in snow with sadness flashing in her eyes. Her distaste of Thistleclaw. This was Bluestar. She'd done it all for her Clan. 'No one will ever be more loyal than you,' I murmured so quietly no one heard a word. I have kept her secret to this day, and I will do until I die. For Bluestar was my first and only love. THE END Category:Helloitsmeguys' Fanfics Category:Warriors Speak